One thing leads to another
by Uzumakicest To The Max
Summary: Kushina needs to get rid of some of her sexual desires but there is only one way to do that in her case but will Naruto agree to help her, what will Naruko do one she finds out what her mother did to her little brother. Naruto X Kushina X Naruko. LEMON!
1. Chapter 1

I want to make sure this is clear to everyone: Even though I have posted this story every single word in this story (besides this paragraph) is made completely by Akane Ryuuzouji, she simply did not feel up to posting this story to her profile so she gave it to me. She original wanted me to take all the credit... But I can't do something like that... the one to talk to about this story is Akane Ryuuzouji and her alone (u/5215548/Akane-Ryuuzouji) though I have nothing against you leaving a review. If you want a part two I suggest you ask her.

Disclaimer: I own Naruto... Haha I'm funny aren't I... No, no I'm not...

Naruto is 13, Naruko is 19, Kushina is 37

This story contains incest, lemons, smut, sex, rape, bondage and forced sex... but I am sure that the last three are the same...

* * *

Kushina sat at the dinner table with her chin resting on the palm of her left hand. 'I haven't had sex in years and if I don't I'm going to go crazy.' She thought and her chin slipped off her palm and her head fell to the hardwood table with a loud thud. 'I can't just go and ask someone to do something like this a rumor would start within the blink of an eye, and I sure as hell am NOT going to ask Jiraiya... He would end up putting damn near everything that happens in that damned book.' She thought moving he hands down to her crotch with her forehead pressed against the table. 'Who out there can I trust?' She thought with a moan and heard the front door open.

"Tadaima." Naruto mumbled as he limped over to the dinner table with his big sister behind him.

"It's the middle of the night, I've been worried sick about you." Kushina said with a raised an eyebrow as she looked at the beat up Naruto, the holes and tears in his clothes causing Kushina to gawk at the revealed skin more than any mother should. 'He is perfect.' Kushina thought then looked down. 'But he's my son I can't do something like that to him.' Kushina thought and slightly gritted her teeth. 'But I don't have much of a choice unless I want to end up doing something worse.' She thought and looked over to Naruko who sat down next to Naruto across from her.

Naruto tried his best not to cry as he sat in his chair in front of Kushina. She noticed a stray tear fall from his face and looked over to Naruko and the look on her face told the mother everything. 'Stupid villagers...' She thought and looked back to Naruto. "So what did you learn in class today?" She asked.

"Nothing..." Naruto said as he lowered his head into the collar of his jacket. "The teacher kicked me out of the classroom." he said sadly.

"Iruka would never do such a thing!" Kushina said slamming her hand on the table causing Naruto to jump.

"Iruka wasn't there though..." Naruko said. "After I found Naruto curled up in a ball in the alley near the academy he told me everything." She finished.

Kushina let out a sigh. "We're having ramen for dinner." She said as she stood to her feet.

'Mom always did make ramen for him whenever he gets attacked...' She thought but raised an eyebrow when she noticed that there was no reaction from her little brother. "What's wrong, Otouto?" She asked.

"I just want to know why everyone hates me so much..." Naruto said as he watched Kushina make a rather large pot of ramen.

"Not everyone hates you Naruto." Kushina said trying to avoid the subject about the kyuubi as she secretly opened a small bottle of Melatonin and dropped three the of the pills into one of the bowls of ramen. 'These won't make him fall asleep due to the nine tails rejecting things like this but with this many it should at least weaken his movements.' she thought as she slid the drugged bowl of ramen to Naruto who began digging in, she then made two more bowls for Naruko and herself.

Once Naruto finished the bowl he got up and headed off to the sink and placed the bowl inside then shakily walked to his room. 'Those pills sure act fast.' Kushina thought as she too quickly finished her bowl and followed after Naruto. "I'm going to talk to Naruto. Do you mind doing the dishes, Okay that's great thanks!" She quickly said as she disappeared around the corner of the hallway.

"Whoa, I didn't even get the chance to say no... I guess I'm doing the dishes." Naruko mumbled.

Kushina walked down the hallway passing Naruko's door then stopping in front of Naruto's. "I'm coming in." She said opening his door to see leading against his bed frame all he could do was give a small smile. "What's the matter?" She asked even though she obviously knew what is going on.

"I don't know, my body it just fee-"

"Okay never mind that, come on I want to show you something." Kushina said with a light smile and quickly picked him up then walked to her room with him in her arms.

Using her foot she opened her door and gently placed Naruto's back on the soft bed causing him to seemingly sink into the bed due to the pure comfort. She let out a small laugh from the sight and walked over to the door and closed it then turned the lock but didn't notice she failed to completely lock the door.

"What did you want to show me Kaa-san?" Naruto asked as she began walking closer and closer to him to the point that she was right at as his feet with a smile he has never seen before causing him to try to crawl backwards only to realize he can barely move. "W-What are you doing?" He stuttered as she slowly crawled over him and quickly unzipped his torn jacket and removed his undershirt then threw them both to the side.

Naruto let out a moan as Kushina put his left nipple into her mouth. "S-stop! HNNGGGG!" He continued to moan as he felt her tongue swirl around his nipple along with her hands traveling over every inch of his upper body.

'I'm going to regret this later. But I can't help it; I haven't fucked since Minato died after sealing the Kyuubi in Naruto.' She thought and heard another plea from the boy below her but she placed her hand over his mouth stopping him from talking.

"STMMPPHHH!" Naruto moaned as Kushina switched to his other nipple while she she hooked her thumbs under both his pants and his boxers then quickly pulled them down earning a muffled gasp from the blonde. Reaching down with her right hand she grabbed hold of his cock earning a loud moan while her eyes widened. 'He's already hard... and he is bigger than Minato, he has to be at least seven inches tops. You're quite the son we made, Naruto-kun...' She thought as she pumped her hand up and down on his member.

Naruto moaned loudly through Kushina's hand causing her to give a light smile once she removed her mouth from his nipple with a faint pop sound. "Have you never masturbated before..." She asked soon getting her answer from the mere look on his face and let out a small giggle. "It looks like this will be your first time cumming too then." She said seductively and removed her hand from his mouth as she crawled down his body to the point that her head is just above his erection.

"K-Kaa-san please st- AAAHHHH!" Naruto moaned out as he felt something wet yet also soft wrap around his penis, looking down at Kushina he could see her mouth slowly engulfing his cock inch by inch causing him to gasp but it quickly got replaced by a moan as she reached his base and used her tongue to lick his balls. 'I-... It feels so good.' Naruto thought with a moan seconds before he heard a gag sound from Kushina and it it was followed by her bringing her mouth up and off his cock for a large and intake of air then she went back down earning another moan from the blonde.

Naruto had the sudden urge to place both his hands on her head from the pleasure but he couldn't due his muscles barely reacting. It didn't take much longer for him to feel a something blast its way up and out his cock putting Naruto in a state of bliss with small drops of sweat on his face and neck. Kushina managed to drink down all of the warm yet also thick liquid with a small cough then sat up between his legs with her feet under her ass. 'Is it worng to think my son's semen tastes WAY better than Minato's... what am I thinking of course it is wrong, I shouldn't even know what his semen tastes like..." She thought reaching around her back and zipped down the small zipper that held her light green and white dress. 'But that's what makes this so... hot.' She thought as she completely removed her apron like dress and threw it off to the side on Naruto's clothes leaving her in her red laced bra and panties which she quickly removed too.

Naruto turned his head to the left to avoid looking. "You are so adorable. I don't mind you looking, in fact I encourage you to look..." Kushina said and bent down so that her mouth is a mere inch away from his left ear. "Don't you want to see what I look like?" She seductively whispered into his ear. Naruto's eyes widened, he couldn't believe his ears. Naruto couldn't help but be confused by this whole current event due to it being so foreign to him.

Naruto was brought out of is short daze when he felt his hips being moved around and he looked over to see Kushina in all her naked glory. A pair of nice seemingly soft orbs the size of C-cups that Naruto oh so badly wanted to grab but he held himself back. The next thing that really got Naruto's attention is the small slit between Kushina's legs. "Do you like what you see honey?" She asked as she placed her pussy lips over Naruto's cock but he absolutely refused to comply and used every ounce of energy he could muster to push her back but it failed due to her quickly pinning his arms down with her hands wrapped around his biceps. "I'll let you go in one condition..." She said causing Naruto's eyes to snap towards hers. "Just come inside of me that is all I want, it's all that I need." She said and quickly lowered her hips and let out a moan from the pleasure and Naruto did the same as Kushina who bent down wrapping her arms around his small body causing his head to be buried between her breast.

Naruto could only moan as his mother began gently swinging her hips around in a circular motion, she only let out a small groan of pleasure and smiled as she heard the moans of bliss coming from her son. 'It's so tight, wet, slippery and yet also warm... It's hard to describe, but it feels really, really good.' Naruto though with a moan as she continued to spin her hips on his cock and moved her left hand down to the middle of his back while she used her other hand to stroke the top of his head. "It feels good don't it..." She said earning a moan from the boy in response.

Kushina stopped the spinning and slow began raising her hips up earning a long moan from Naruto until the head of his cock was the only part that remained inside of her then she slowly began to lower herself back down earning another long yet also loud moan from him while she too moaned out.

Little did the two know that the door creaked open slightly with a stunned Naruko looking at the two she then quietly closed the door and stumbled to her own room. "She's totally raping him... But I shouldn't stop her unless I have a death wish." She whispered to herself as she closed the door to her own bedroom and stripped down to her black laced bra and panties then flopped down on her bed. She did the best she could to block out the sounds of Naruto's moans that are mixed in with pleas for Kushina to stop but it was no use the moans only got louder as she sped up her pace.

Kushina continued to ride Naruto like she is trying to win some kind of a horseback riding championship until she felt Naruto's cock twitching inside of her and she knew exactly what it meant. "Go ahead Naruto! AAAHHHNNNN! Cum inside me, fill my womb with your seed, I want to be seeping with your cum!" Kushina moaned out pushing Naruto over his limit and with one final downward movement Naruto came. "NNHHUUU!" Naruto moaned as he fired spurt after spurt of his cum into Kushina.

Kushina couldn't help but smile as Naruto finished cumming. "That sure was a lot of cum for such a little guy, have you been saving for mommy?" She asked getting no response from the blonde who currently has his eyes rolled to the back of his head from the overabundance of pleasure he just felt, to put it short he felt as if he is floating on cloud 9. The mother removed his now limp penis and laid down next to Naruto planting a kiss on his forehead and quickly falling asleep.

A couple minutes later Naruto's eyes snapped back to normal and noticed Kushina sleeping so he used all the strength he could to get of the bed only to fall to the floor with a thud. He laid there for a couple of seconds to make sure that he didn't wake Kushina and began crawling his way to the door to the bedroom and opened it. 'Surly sis could help me.' He thought as he crawled his way over to her door and opened it. "S-S-Sis." Naruto quietly called out as he felt a stray tear run down the left side of his face.

Naruko sprang up from her bed and looked at her completely nude little brother. "N-Naruto!" She said and dashed off her bed and towards Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in horror as he noticed his sister's state of clothing. "Don't worry; I'd never do something like that to you." She said wrapping her arms around Naruto and picking him up off the floor then carried him over to her bed. "I will never let something like that happen again." She said lying down on the bed with Naruto on top of her. Naruto placed his head between her breasts as he felt his sister completely wrap her arms and legs around his body and his eyes began to slowly close as he fell asleep, he felt safe again.

'The last time he slept with me like this he was only five years old and he was having nightmares every night from the villagers always attacking him. Though I must say his moans were a massive turn on, I might have to convenience him to let me have my way with his body for a night.' She thought as she fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

Akane Ryuuzouji said that she will make more chapters for us if we leave some ideas behind in the comments or by sending her a PM... The story was meant to be more of a one shot so she never had any plans to go further with the story.

So start giving some ideas :)


End file.
